Predator's Halo
by werecat1
Summary: The fight with the covenant seems hopeless, manpower is weak against the unrelenting force of alien technology. Master Chief and the other Spartans seem to be the only hope, until a mysterious alien ship intercepts a covenant battleship and destroys it before it can attack a fleet of UNSC ships heading toward another colony.
1. Chapter 1

Predator's Halo

Chapter One: Interception

Notes: So I have had this idea floating around in my head for a couple of years and have been playing out several different scenarios that this story could take. Please review and tell me what you make of the idea. I find it interesting and wish to continue with the plot line so if you want me to keep posting the story let me know in reviews or comments. Thank you!

Captain Keyes waited at the bridge of his ship as the others ships in the fleet stayed in standard formation as they moved through space toward their next destination. They had been ordered to lend aid to a colony that was being attacked by Covenant forces. Keyes didn't know if they would make it in time to save the planet from being gassed, but they were determined to raise hell for the Covenant before they fell. Keyes shifted his attention to the civilian doctor on board. Dr. Halsey had been standing on the bridge watching as the ships progress, her stiff posture and silence made everything more dangerous. Everyone was already nervous over the idea of facing off with an entire covenant fleet, and the silence was deafening to the point of pain. Keyes shifted his gaze back to the front as warnings started going off.

"Sir, a Covenant battleship just broke out of orbit and is heading toward our fleet." One of the radar men spoke, his voice steady and even. Keyes sighed, and looked out toward the darkness that was space.

"What direction is it coming from?" Keyes ordered, turning to take in the rest of the men. Just as one of the men opened up his mouth to answer an attack from the mentioned ship struck a nearby vessel, a blast echoed across the hull of their own ship as the nearby ship blew along its side. Keyes saw the Covenant battleship as it flew past them on its assault. Two more ships started showing signs of assault as their frame shook and blasts of fire and debris flew from the hulls. Keyes started to shout out orders to his men, hitting the warning sign that all hands were needed at their posts. Dr. Halsey turned to look at Captain Keyes.

"Are we going to be okay? Should I have the Spartans gear up?" Halsey asked, looking down at the wristwatch which doubled as a system to contact are send an alarm to the Spartans. Keyes shared a look with her and nodded his head. He needed all men, including the Spartans to be prepared for anything. Keyes returned to yelling out commands to the bridge crew as the Covenant Battleship turned to come back for another strike. Taking a stance along the bow of the fleet the Enemy ship opened fire on them. Several jolts as explosions nearby rock the ship that they were in. Keyes stayed as steady as possible on his feet as he watched other ships take on more damage.

'It looked like the fleet might not make it all the way to the colony outpost after all.' This was Keyes' main thought as he tried and failed to think of ways to get the Fleet out of this pin, as he watched more debris float off into space. Just as he was going to ask Dr. Halsey for any tips on what her Spartans could do, a shout from another Intel reported that another ship has been spotted coming in, but this one didn't read out to be of Covenant design. Keyes opened his mouth to demand the stats just as a plasma beam shot out, bright blue, slamming into the hull of the Covenant battleship and causing the ship to start to explode in a ball of fire and sparks. "What in the world?" Keyes called out seeing as the new ship came into view, it was large, and its shadow flowed along the metal hulls of the UNSC fleet as it moved over them. It was moved toward the floating pile of destroyed Covenant ship that they had just blown to hell and back. "Give me a reading on that ship." Keyes ordered anyone in the vicinity, he noticed that Dr. Halsey was also starring in confused wonder.

"Sir, the specks are reading it as alien, it doesn't seem to be connected to the Covenant at all sir." One of the other bridge officers established, looking at the computer screens.

"You think that they would shoot at their own allies if they belonged to the Covenant?" Keyes snapped, pointed out a view to the alien vessel.

"We should see if they will answer any calls?" Dr. Halsey stated, motioning for Keyes to be silent.

"No, what we should do is move along and hope to hell whoever they are that they don't decide to take a shot at us as well." Keyes ordered. He noticed the rest of the fleet was following along the same idea, their vessels continuing the forward movement instead of slowing down. It was only the wisest of moves, if they were running at full power without any damage it might have been a different call, but all the ships were damaged from the earlier attack. They couldn't afford to have another stronger ship blasting at them. It wasn't until they had moved out of the danger zone that Keyes started going over all the information that they had gotten from the scans of the alien ship.

The contact with the intelligence group to discuss this new contender was sharp and painful. Keyes could feel that Master Chief and Dr. Halsey were discussing other things with one another during the debriefing. Although, he couldn't be sure since neither of them spoke, they just looked at one another in silence, hands moving in signals that were not known to Keyes. He made no point to ask them about it. His focus on the scans of the foreign ship. "As you can see the metal of the ship is foreign to us and it isn't part of the metals that make up the covenant ships either. Not to mention their fire power, it only took one blast for the Covenant ship to be destroyed. It didn't just go through their shields and hit the ship it wiped the ship out completely. There was no warning of the attack either. One minute they were not being registered and the next the Covenant ship is being blown up by a blue beam of plasma fire." Keyes informed the Intelligence Officer. He waved his hands as the video showed the attack on the Covenant ship once more. The shadow of the other vessel flying overhead as it moved toward the destroyed ship. "We know of nothing that would be able to take down a covenant ship from the outside, at least not one that didn't have the shields down to begin with. This ship is from another alien species and I don't know much about them to classify them as friends or foe, sir." Keyes stated, he hit a button to send over further information that they had recorded during the brief fight that took place with the Covenant ship and the alien ship. The intelligence officer nodded his head in reply.

"I understand your worries, but we can't afford to have two enemies at once, we are already facing off with one and that is hard enough. We need you to get to the colonies and lend your fire power Captain. Let us worry about this new alien invasion." The Officer waved his hand to be discontinued but Saluted Keyes as the visual faded out. Keyes turned to look at Dr. Halsey and Master Chief.

"What are your thoughts on this?" Keyes asked, watching as Master Chief shifted his weight.

"This new alien fraction could be a threat to us or could prove to be an ally, we have little to go on other than for the fact that they saved the fleet from being destroyed." Master Chief replied, thinking over what had been discussed. "If possible we would have to have another encounter to gather more intel. on them." He concluded. He then saluted and turning sharply on his heel in a roundabout left in a stiff march.

Thel 'Vadamee listened as the ship master relayed the information from the destroyed ship. Another ship had attacked and destroyed one of their Covenant Battleships. Scans and footage of the battle could be seen on the council in front of Thel as he examined the makeup of the alien ship. It was like nothing he or any of his troops have heard or seen before. Not including the deadly accuracy of the Plasma shot that had not only penetrated their shielding but also destroyed the vessel which it had targeted in the first place. Thel stood contemplating the foreign ship, mulling over the possibilities that hung in the air. Was it a new ally of the human race? Did the humans find another race that was willing to fight and was capable of fighting or did the ship show up at the wrong moment and opened fire on them without knowing the cause? No, it would have to have been a ship that new who they were and deliberately targeted them. They may have a second race to contend with if that was true. He turned and ordered one of his men to contact the prophets, they would need to be made aware of the new race attacking the Covenant. Thel 'Vadamee was honored bound and ready for war. He was the youngest to achieve this rank of high of Supreme Commander he had suffered through many trials and was grieved to see that his plan to attack Reach and other human colonized planets were being slowed down by an unforeseen aggressor. Thel smashed his fist onto the table as he contemplated his next move. With the unforeseen adversary it was hard to say what the Covenant would wish him to do next, but his plan was still in motion. This human colony will be destroyed before the end of the month. Huma resistance was slowly falling to the Covenant forces it was only a matter of time before they glass the planet and leave for another human colony.


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Encounter

Chapter Two: Alien Encounter

Notes: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Yes, you two are correct in the idea that the Yautja will be siding with the humans since the Covenant do not have a code and are considered bad bloods. I have a question for you all, if I introduced the Alien race into this fic, who would have a higher stake out of it? The Flood or the Aliens, both of them are parasitic and have their own advantages, but who would most likely triumph in a skirmish between the two of them? I would like to hear your thoughts about this concept.

The ship moved silently along the route, slicing like a blade through space, it had chosen to follow the oomans to their destination. The Elder Yautja stood at the helm his bright yellow eyes staring at the inky darkness of space. The heat of the ship allowed for the clan to be comfortable even when flying through such cold temperatures. They had intercepted a message from the other ship, Covenant. The purple ships were filled with many races that the Yautja had hunted before, they were now grouped together and made for a better hunting ground then the oomans did, but the oomans were being killed by the Covenant and this was not allowed. The Elder turned as three Arbitrators joined him on the bridge of the clan ship. He looked them over as each came to rest looking out at space. Their mandibles spread lightly and at rest, their eyes downcast to avoid challenging the Clan Leader. The leader hit a button on his wristband and an image of the covenant ship came onto a screen behind him. He looked at each of the Arbitrators and gave the order that the Covenant could not be allowed to destroy the ooman race. The Arbitrators nodded their heads at the instructions and moved to leave the ship. They would follow the ooman fleet separately in their own ships and watch over as they travel where they need to go. They would be undetected until the time that they have to intervene in point that they would try to take as many trophies as they dared, but the main objective was keeping the ooman race alive.

One of the Arbitrators was tall, standing as tall as eight feet ten inches. His head was large and had long tendril like hair that fell to his waist with beads intercepting them. He had spikes coming out of his forehead and sunken eyes of electric blue. Rare among the Yautja, his hide was dark with dark blue almost black stripes and black or grey rosettes running along his spine and legs. Creating a natural camouflage on his reptilian body. He was an unusual in coloring, some of his own pups also had the same unusual coloring on their hides. When fully enraged the coloring became vibrant and glowed an electric blue this was based off of his own sire's roots in the darkest parts of the forest. Buh'ja looked down at the device that was giving him coordinates to the ooman fleet. He had hunted many of the oomans during his time before he was honored with the Arbitrator title. He now would get the great honor of defending their territory from others. Oomans were ideal in hunting at an elite level, they gave challenges that the Yautja could not see, and were very resourceful when it came to survival. Buh'ja was curious on many of the oomans that had been spotted on the ship, but he knew better than to follow through on such curiosity, many young unbloods have lost their life to it.

Buh'ja's ship settled just above the Pillar of Autumn, its cloaking device would allow for Buh'ja to watch over the fleet with the other three Arbitrators. He knew where the other two were on either side of his ship on the outside of the fleet. They had a connection to each other through a line that they could communicate to each other should such events be needed. Buh'ja watched as the life signs within the ships moved about on their daily order. His kind saw in an inferred state, so they had developed technology to help them see in multiple settings. It enabled a large range of viewing rather than the one, and helped them to become better hunters.

Captain Keyes had a feeling that something wasn't right, the formation was perfect, but there was no proof of something foul about to happen. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being observed. Keyes watched out of the window as the fleet of ships made its way through space toward the Colony that had sent out a distress call. The view that came out in front as the ships came out of the worm hole caused Keyes to curse beneath his breath. Covenant ships in the hundreds floated around the colony. Parts of the planet were already being glassed by the Covenant bastards. Keyes heard the siren signaling red alert. All the men and women of the fleet ran to their battle stations. Keyes started yelling out orders to open fire on the closest Covenant ship. Yet, once more a blue beam of plasma shoots out of nowhere and lands a direct blow to one of the ships. The ship explodes in milliseconds as the beam punctured through shields and hit the main engine core of the covenant ship. A ship floating above the Pillar of Autumn became visible for a little bit during the blast before vanishing once more into the darkness of space. "Sir, we are getting multiple readings of the covenant ship breaking away from the colony to come toward us." One of the officers told Keyes.

"Prepare to engage with them." Keyes ordered. He moved to look at the screen on one of the readouts. The officer in front of him shifted to tap away at buttons in front of him. He looked at the information that was on screen. Nothing, the scans showed that the only ships here were the Covenant and their own ships. Yet, the blast of plasma had come from a ship directly above their own. Something wasn't playing out just right and Keyes didn't know what it was. He nodded his head at one of the other officers that had come to stand beside him. He rose up and took the pad, scrolling down to look at the information that had come in from headquarters. The orders given were clear but still he wondered what was going on that they had a shadow following them. He turned to address his men. "Sound the battle call, all men at their stations, we may have the covenant trying to board, we have precious information they wish to have. But we are not going to give it to them." He turned to look at Halsey, "Get your Spartans armed and ready, we will be needing them after all." He turned to look at the colony planet that still had ships surrounding it. "We are going to bring the battle to them. I want Spartans on the ground in thirty minutes." Keyes ordered and Dr. Halsey nodded her head. She was still calm under such pressure.

Turning on her heel she moved out of the bridge and headed to where her Spartans were already geared up and waiting for orders. They didn't take their armor off because the mystery of who they were stayed secret plus it gave them far better scanning abilities than anything else did. Master Chief turned as the sound of Dr. Halsey's footsteps echoed through the ship's hall and came back to them. It might not have been a loud noise to the other humdrum that was going on around the ship, but the Spartans could tell the difference between the sounds of footsteps and who it was right away. Dr. Halsey stopped in the doorway and gave a nod letting the group know that they were on. She pointed toward the drop ships that would take them to the planet. Looked like they were going in with a bang. The Spartans moved to grab weapons and other things that they would need before loading onto the individual drop units.

Master Chief spoke to his group via the helmets in an interior link only. "Remember, keep the civilians out of harm's way and take down the Covenant. If we can get any further Intel on the blue plasma that has been taking out the Covenant ships do so, but only if it comes our way."

"Understood Sir!" The other Spartans echoed, their names came up on Master Chief's helmet as he turned his head forward to prepare for the drop. The sound of the shuttle burning around them was loud as was the sound of them entering into the atmosphere and the thud of them landing. They moved to open the shuttle door, blasting it off the hinges as they stepped out of the drop shuttle and into the battle. Master Chief grabbed his guns and brought them up to arm, checking for any hostiles as he moved forward to regroup with the rest of his team. He noticed something shimmer in the distance as a vessel seemed to touch down not far away from them, but the scans picked up nothing. Master Chief decided to ignore the reading and the shimmer of displaced air for now, they had bigger fish to fry. The group soon started moving toward where the largest outcropping of Covenant troops were located at. It was decided that they take out the largest numbers first and then move onto the smaller numbers of enemy troops.

Buh'ja broke away from his ship in a smaller ship, the AI on his ship would defend the location and move his ship along with the Ooman crafts. He had no worries that the AI would keep his ship and the Oomans safe from any attack while he was away, and to add to the idea the two other Arbitrators would also be watching his ship and the Oomans. His job was to cut down the number of Covenant forces that were attacking the ooman prey. He landed on the planet and cloaked, knowing that the larger Covenant forces the Sangheili race could also cloak, but they didn't have some of the technology that the Yautja had.

He moved out of the ship already cloaked. His weapons consisted of netting, shoulder cannon, his gauntlets, and a double bladed glaive. He would save the rest of his weapons for another time, as he was much better at setting up booby traps for his opponent than any of the other Arbiters. He soon was ahead of the ooman group being lead by the heavily armored male that stood at six foot ten inches. He was an impressive specimen but one that would have to be looked at later. He had another task at hand other than for gaining trophies from the ooman race. That could come after the ooman race was once again at a more steady population.

Thel ordered the lead ground troops to move forward, hoping to stop the demon and his group by caging them into a small ravine that would allow them to be picked off like fish in a barrel. The main group started the counter attack before the humans could even attack them. Or that was what should have happened, instead the group found themselves falling into a trap set up for them by something else. The grunts which had fallen to the middle of the group fell through the pit that had been dug out onto the sharp spikes that were protruding from the ground, the jackals almost fell in with them but were quick enough to evade the pit by clinging to the outside of the pit with their claws. The netting soon grouped the jackals into small areas pinning them in place and it seemed the more they struggled the tighter the thin metal wires became. The attempts for the Sanghilii to free the caught jackals from the netting proved impossible as the energy blades seemed not to have an effect on the thin lines of the metal netting.

A netting made up of a powerful alloid that was unknown to them. While they struggled to help the snipers and other distant shooters out of the pit they were being picked off by an unseen foe who was blasting at them from a distance or moving in close to slice through armor and flesh and remove the elites one by one until only a few stragglers of the group were able to slip away from the trap and flee to a safer location to make a call in for backup. One elite crouched down covering another's back as they made contact with the lead shipmaster explaining what was happening as the other looked over the area for the ghost that attacked them.

A blur of movement caught the elites eye, and he shot a few rounds from his weapon watching as the plasma bolts went long and hit the rock cliff behind the blur. How was this even possible? Was this an actual ghost coming to claim what was owed him? The elite shook his head, and moved to draw his energy blade. He wasn't going to fall to such easy things like the ghost hoped for. He decided to charge with a roar, unheeding the group of humans that had just made it over the cliff and was looking down upon the charging elite.

Master Chief stopped the group watching from a distance as the blue armored elite with an energy sword was stopped smoothly in its tracks as a blurred image of a massive humanoid being shimmered slightly before vanishing again. The elite hung from a blade protruding from its chest before the weapon was drawn out of the cavity and the elite fell with a thud to the ground. The last elite stood up and opened fire on the squad of humans, hoping to last long enough for the back up to arrive so the humans wouldn't be able to advance any further than they had. A plasma blast through the chest put an end to that and the human squad was left questioning what was happening to the covenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Honor Bound

Notes: Happy Day of the Dead, Enjoy! Review, Favorite, Follow, PM. Thank you!

Buh'ja moved swiftly from the area of battle between ooman soldiers and Covenant forces. He had spotted heat movement further up, being pursued by a large heat signature that wasn't ooman. He moved fast, easily leaping onto the rooftop of the building and entering through the balcony door. A small ooman pup raced passed him, to crawl under the bed as a large Sanghilii came into the room. The ooman pup covered its mouth to keep from making any sound, tears welling fat and large over the ooman's eyes as they fell down reddened cheeks and over small bloody hands.

Buh'ja spread his stance and let loose a massive roar, causing the elite to whip around in his direction instead of focusing on the ooman pup that it had been reaching for. He decloaked, watching as the elite took him in before turning fully toward him. Energy blade activating in the other alien's hand. The covenant spoke, but Buh'ja could care less on what the bad blood had to say. There was no honor in hunting pups, only dishonor could be found in that direction. Buh'ja sidestepped the swipe of the blade and met the next at the hilt of the sword with his gauntlet blades. The two deadly almost five feet long blades and unsheathed seconds before meeting resistance from the other alien. The helmet covering Buh'ja's face allowed him to see when the other vanished into thin air. He might be invisible to the naked eye, but the heat from the elites body gave away his location far more easily than anything else did.

Buh'ja slammed into the other alien and they both landed on the bed, causing it to break underneath their combined weights. The pup screamed, but Buh'ja knew better than to look at the pup during a fight like this. The Elite shifted his gaze to look at the human child and felt the twin blades from the wrist gauntlet penetrate his throat and slide upwards ripping out of his skull. The yautja pushed the dead elite off of himself and stood up shaking off the debris that had fallen onto him from the battle when they had rammed each other into the walls of the room. He scooped the pup up and checked it over, alive but scared. The heartbeat was going to fast for Buh'ja's liking but he had little care in raising pups. He moved with the ooman pup through the house passing by the scene of the pup's parents both dead by a plasma bolt to the chest. They were both unarmed as well. Weak prey and with a pup, this Covenant had no honor to them. It was disgraceful. Once outside he dropped the pup off and motioned it to leave toward the safety of the ooman ships that were taking off planet.

Recloaking, he watched as the ooman pup started following after a group of adults, one ooman. A female stopped and picked the child up, they must know one another as the child buried its face into the female's neck and started crying. The woman turned and continued toward the ships with two of the males watching out for trouble. He trailed after them to make sure none came to them. The group were unarmed and would not be able to defend themselves in the face of this new enemy.

Buh'ja took out several opposing Covenant allowing the group which had increased in survivors to make it to the ships. The marines guarding the ships ushered them on board and the child lifted its head up speaking to the woman holding onto it. The woman shook her head and looked out over the terrain, eyes squinting as if trying to make something out. However, the gates to the drop ship closed and the ship was off the ground heading toward one of the battleships taking on survivors.

Buh'ja turned back around heading back to his own ship and taking out any straggling Covenant troops as it seemed the marines and other ooman military were drawing back from the front line. A sign of something worse to come evident by the way the Covenant were also starting to draw back from the planet. He made it back to his ship without any major issues and returned to the control room where he watched from the safety of his chair the planet being iced by the Covenant. Another matter that the Arbiters would have to deal with, as planets would not have the life needed for hunting if the Covenant continued to kill off everything.

A conference with the others, came to the agreement that larger forces would need to be called in to help defend and protect the remaining human colonies. As the Covenant have proven to be of bad blood they would be fair game to any and all yautja that was on the hunt. The elders asked that Buh'ja remained with the ooman ship 'The Pillar of Autumn' and find out more about this armored male that Buh'ja had first seen on the battlefield. The idea that oomans had created a supersoldier wasn't all that unbelievable as Wayne corporation had been studying into the idea for centuries. Since they realized that there was life outside of the small back water planet they called home.

The child, Joey was adamant about what he had seen during the time that his parents had been killed and he had run from the massive alien that had attacked them. Chief wasn't paying that much attention to the boy as the woman he was with seemed to have been trying to calm the child down since they had ended up on the ship. Assuring him that the aliens would not harm him here, although noble. The white lie was betrayed by the tremor in her voice as she looked around the area and rubbed at the goose bumps forming on her arms.

Her eyes caught that of the armored spartan's, though his helmet shielding his gaze from hers fully. She smiled a tad, but was pulled back to the boy that was about four or five years of age. "I am telling you, I know what I saw." The boy insisted. Cheeks a red color with a few scratches from debris that must have landed around him. "I was running from that giant of an alien, and I hid under my parent's bed as I was told to do if something bad were to happen. Then a roar sounded, different from the one the big alien made and then there were two big aliens. But one was different, colored different and had different weapons. He seemed angry, and he was glowing slightly a bluish color…"

"Okay, Joey. I am just glad that you are alive. Your mother, my sister would have wanted you to have survived, and I want you to understand that your parents both loved you dearly." She started, tears starting to form in her eyes at the idea that she had lost her sister and that Joey was now orphaned, but under her care. She closed her eyes to compose herself and took a deep breath in.

"I think the other alien was honor bound to protect me, since I was a kid and all." Joey stated, and the woman heaved a sigh. The boy didn't fully understand that his parents were dead and wouldn't be coming back, he was caught up with this fantasy of a hero alien who came from thin air to rescue him. Almost like superman, the child had his head in the sky and Joey's aunt didn't want to ruin it by yelling at him that he wasn't listening to her trying to tell him that his parents were dead and he would be with her from now on. "I know my parents are in heaven, Auntie May." Joey finally mumbled out, crawling into her lap to pat at her damp cheeks. "I would have been with them if not for that alien. He saved my life, brought me outside to join your group." Joey stated, peeking up at the woman as she sniffled and held onto him. He rested his cheek against her collar bone and allowed her to rest her cheek against the top of his head, her warm tears dampening his dark brown hair, as he gazed unfocused out at the stars passing by the ship.

Chief gave his report to Captain Keyes, showing details of the attack that was videoed from his helmet so that the evidence was opened to the AI and the rest of the officers standing around the debriefing room. Keyes had his pipe in his mouth, unlit as he watched the footage of the attack on the Covenant, the shimmer of a ghost as it moved and attacked the Sangheili forces that were waiting to lay a trap for the humans.

"That isn't another Sangheili is it?" Halsey asked, peering at the footage.

"No ma'am, to tall and broader across the shoulders." Chief informed her, as the massive outline shimmered before vanishing altogether from the view of the camera in the helmet.

"Did you get any more readings off of the thing?" Keyes asked, pipe moving from his mouth to his hand as he gazed up at the Chief.

"No, it moved away from us toward the civilians that were escaping the planet." Chief informed them. The Captain and Doctor paused to look at the footage once more.

"He is tall, a head taller than the elite he is facing off with." Halsey motioned.

"How do you know its a he?" Keyes asked with a brow arched. Halsey gave Keyes a droll look and continued to analyse the footage.

"He moves easily and fast for someone as big and probably heavy and muscular as he is." Cortana informed them. Halsey looked over at the AI for more information. "From what little we can see, he has similar technology to the cloaking devices on the Sangheili but it differs slightly. While the elite can be seen moving even a little bit, his completely camouflages him. I wonder if he will show up on any heat radar?" Cortana pondered, rotating and doing calculations before replaying the video in infrared. The fight took on a more realistic turn, as the other alien was shown in the deep reds of the color scheme. "Just as I thought. He gives off a lot of heat, and he is big."

"Are those dreadlocks?" Halsey asked, lifting a finger to touch her lips in thought before writing something down on her notepad. The alien was massive and broader in aspects to the sleek muscles of his Sangheili opponent, like oil and water in a sense. The larger of the two had the advantage, able to lift the smaller male off the ground as if the Sangheili weighed little more than a pencil and body slam him hard.

"That is one mean motherfucker." Srgt. Johnson stated, looking at the footage before him.

"Mean yes, but apparently with an honor code. He stayed close to the civilians as they headed toward the escape pods, taking out the random Covenant on the way. I picked up the heat signature after reviewing the data files." Cortana stated. Showing said files video from outside the ship and the radar. "He attacked with the idea to kill, but left the civilians alone."

"Wonder what his plan is?" Keyes stated, putting the pipe back into his mouth and chewing on the tip of it. He hated surprises, and the ones that come that size are the worst ones yet.


End file.
